


TGIF

by jake99peralta



Series: Missing Peraltiago Moments [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pizza, also posted on tumblr under jake99peralta, amy santiago - Freeform, cute moments, i just love thinking about these little moments between them we don't see much of YET, i want to update this frequently, jake peralta - Freeform, santiago style, there might even be some more sexy times if that's what anyone wants, this is short and all of these in this arc will be fairly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short missing Jake and Amy moments I thought might be fun to write out or something. NBD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TGIF

It was finally Friday night and they were going to celebrate. Sure it was 11:09 pm, they were just leaving the precinct and it had been more than 24 hours since they had originally started their work day but they both had the next two days off which almost never happened. 

They were walking back to their apartment, the super convenient one they had bought together since they paid off all of the crushing debt up to and including Amy’s engagement ring. It was just a couple of blocks from the 99. 

“Babe, you want to order a pizza? We have no food and the last thing either of us should be doing right now is trying to cook anyway. You especially.” Jake sighed, never too tired to take a light dig at Amy’s cooking skills. The light kiss he leaned in to give her on her forehead assured her that he loved her anyway.

She groaned. “Ha-ha very funny. You know I took those cooking classes so you really shouldn’t be so scared of it still.” 

He’s pretty sure that no amount of cooking classes could ever help her but too tired to break it to her. 

Amy gives him her signature smirk, “But because I knew you wouldn’t want to eat my cooking, I ordered a pizza just before we left. It should be arriving right, about, now”. She looked at her watch as they walked up to their place, and coincidentally the pizza delivery driver pulled up in front of the curb. 

Before he could say anything the driver hollered out his window, “Large veggie pizza?”

“Santiago Style. Noice.” Jake laughed. He should have seen it coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you hate it? Did you love it? Was it everything or nothing that you ever wanted to read?


End file.
